general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Jerome
Ava Jerome is a fictional character of General Hospital Storylines Crimes Committed *Obstruction of justice; knows that Paul Hornsby went after Sonny under Jerry Jacks' orders and is keeping quiet about it 22, 2015-present *Conspiracy; helped Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby, Faison's son Sonny, Franco Baldwin, and Johnny Zacchara hold Robin Scorpio-Drake against her will at Cassadine Island to keep her away from Port Charles, Sonny, her friends and family Nov 2015-December 22, 2015; as Robin Scorpio-Drake Health and Vitals *Choked by A.J. Quartermaine 4, 2014 *Threatened by Carlos Rivera 21, 2014 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by her brother, Julian 2-5, 2014 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Sonny Corinthos 29-30, 2014 *Held prisoner at Sonny's house 6-Jul 24, 2014 *Had a glass of water thrown at her face by her mother 7, 2014 *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Mickey Diamond 24, 2014 *Held at gunpoint by Mickey for a second time 25, 2014 *Experienced Braxton Hicks contractions 11, 2014 *Had her Nifedipine switched out for Misoprostol, a medication that causes *miscarriage/preterm labor, by Sabrina Santiago Sep 18, 2014 *Almost kidnapped by Sonny's men 22-23, 2014 *Became a nervous wreck after running over Jason Morgan 24, 2014 *Experienced more Braxton Hicks contractions 8, 2014 *Went into premature labor as a result of taking pills given to her by Sabrina Santiago, but it was stopped 16, 2014 *Was given a shot of terbutaline to stop her labor 20, 2014 *Paralyzed 31, 2014 *Injected with a drug by Nina Reeves that caused her to go into premature labor again 31, 2014; shown on Nov 3, 2014 *Tried to crawl out of the Brownstone; failed 31, 2014; shown on Nov 3, 2014 *Gave birth to her premature daughter, Avery completely natural 31, 2014; shown on Nov 4, 2014 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Sonny again but Michael stopped him 6, 2014 *Unable to walk straight after giving birth and collapsed 7, 2014 *Held at knifepoint, threatened, and almost killed by a prison guard 23, 2015 *Threatened and almost killed by a prison guard again 29, 2015 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident caused by Johnny Zacchara and Carlos Rivera under Luke's orders 30, 2015 *Held at gunpoint by Carlos Rivera 2-3, 2015 *Shot in the shoulder by Carlos 3, 2015 *Knocked off a bridge by Carlos after getting shot 3, 2015 *Left hanging off a bridge by Carlos and then Sonny tried to rescue her, but failed causing Ava to fall 3, 2015 *Presumed dead 3-26, 2015 *Had terminal leukemia, but received a life saving bone morrow transplant from her daughter, Avery; in remission leukemia revealed Mar 9, 2015; transplant performed Apr 2015; transplant revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 *Her DNA was slightly altered by the transplant May 27, 2015 *Burned her fingerprints off May 27, 2015 *Attacked and threatened by Nina Reeves 13, 2015 *Framed by Nina for the murder of Silas Clay 25-31, 2015 *Threatened by Sonny again 7, 2015 *Manhandled by Sonny after she antagonized him (he tightly grabbed her wrist and would't let go) 9-10, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint in a chapel-full of people by Landon Dixon under orders of Liesl Obrecht and Janice Lomax in attempted revenge for Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine and her constitutional rights were violated 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Cursed under the spirit of Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Offered herself up as a hostage to protect the Davis girls 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Blackmailed by Carly into giving up Avery (with a sex tape) 2016; it worked *Threatened by Sonny if she messed with Morgan again 8, 2016 *Locked in a room (along with Nikolas Cassadine) by Huxley Lynch 2016 *Got shot by taser stun gun 23, 2016 *Held hostage at gunpoint in a room of people on Cassadine Island by Valentin Cassadine (aka Theo Hart) 15-26, 2016; not even Paul Hornsby stop rescue them as District Attorney *Taken hostage at gunpoint by Valentin and almost got shot by him 19, 2016 *Threatened with a gun by Valentin Cassadine multiple times 22, 2016 *Was exposed to malaria Aug 9, 2016 *Held at gunpoint by Sonny and almost killed 9-10, 2017 *Held hostage at gunpoint, and was tied up, in her own apartment by her sister, Olivia Jerome 10, 2017 *Held hostage at gunpoint at the Floating Rib by a group of hooded men demanding her and others in the room, including Ned Quartermaine, Olivia Falconeri, and Lucy Coe, to hand over their belongings under Valentin Cassadine's orders in attempted revenge for Olivia Jerome 29-30, 2017 *Trapped in a warehouse (along with Sonny and Carly) that she lit on fire by throwing a lantern on the ground 26-30, 2017 *Suffered from smoke inhalation 30, 2017 *Suffered from second and third degree burns over 50% of her body in the fire 30, 2017; revealed May 31, 2017 *Flatlined (but was brought back) 8, 2017 *Was grabbed tightly by the wrist by Patient 6, suffered from mild pain as a result 19, 2017 *Held hostage at gunpoint during Drew and Sam’s party at the Metro Court by two suspects and were both later arrested, pleaded guilty, and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole 26-27, 2017; not even [[Ric Lansing] nor Shawn Butler could rescue her and the others] *Had a nasty laceration on her temple following the earthquake one month after the deaths of Cesar Faison and Nathan West 5, 2018 Relationships |-|Family= *Avery Corinthos - Ava's daughter with Sonny *Julian Jerome - Ava's half-brother *Kiki Jerome - Ava's daughter with Silas *Olivia Jerome - Ava's half-sister *Sam McCall - Ava's niece *Danny Morgan - Ava's great-nephew *Jason Morgan - Ava's nephew-in-law |-|Friends= *Franco Baldwin *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes - Robin's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Ava's new friend *Cesar Faison - Ava's former boss and also Ava and her half-sister Olivia's male counterpart (deceased) *Sonny Faison *Sibley Gamble - Psychic *James Horowitz *Paul Hornsby - Ava's friend, former accomplice, and former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Shawn Butler *Helena Cassadine - Valentin's mother and Charlotte's paternal grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Amber Chua *Carly Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Olivia Falconeri *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother and former District Attorney *Ned Quartermaine *Heather Roth *Winston Rudge - Faison's daughter Britt's male counterpart, her sister Olivia and Valentin's associate from South Africa who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin *James Scorpio *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Talked to Patrick at his house about Robin being seen alive by Carlos Rivera during Robin's kidnapping and Sonny's longtime best friend. Now moved to Berkley, California after rescued by Anna, Robert, James, Sonny, Carly, Ric, and David after being held against her will by Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby Johnny Zacchara, and Ava Jerome *Luke Spencer *David Walters *Mary Wells Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Jerome family Category:Jerome mob family Category:Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:2020s